1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of beverage container holders, particularly beverage container holders that attach to a chair or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many beverage containers are roughly cylindrical in shape, as are the variety of beverage container holders. Beverage container holders may additionally be designed to keep the beverage container and its contents at a temperature cooler than the ambient environment. This may be accomplished by providing thermally insulative layers, cooling fluids, handles, motorized cooling mechanisms, or the like. These beverage container holders are typically handheld or placed on a fiat surface such as a table or the ground.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 324,975 shows a thermal cooler for beverage cans which simulates the appearance of a golf bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,869 discloses a beverage cooler formed by folding seamless corrugated paper into an open container that holds beverage containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,851 relates a beverage container cooler that includes a cooling compartment and a motorized gear mechanism which rotates a beverage container and maintains rolling frictional contact between the beverage container and ice, both of which are placed inside the cooling compartment, thereby reducing the temperature of the beverage container and its contents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,225 also relates a beverage container cooler that includes a roughly cylindrical container, a lid, a latch for the lid, a handle, and a plurality of pouches containing a refreezable cooling fluid that surround the beverage container cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,235 discloses a beverage cooler apparatus having two cup-shaped supports, one fitting inside the other, formed of thermally insulative foam-like material, including a complementary pair of diametrically aligned recesses adjacent the open face of both supports which provide drinking access or finger access to a container placed inside the inner supports.